Behind Blue Eyes
by RainbowSerenity
Summary: /Clack/ Written for LJ community 7rainbowprompts; two guys too stubborn to resist destiny. Theme nine: Everything can turn into a good memory. Even dirty, smelly, crunchy old leaves...that they're supposed to be raking. Oops.
1. Sunset

Hello, fabulous fandom! 8D

This is a challenge written for the LiveJournal community 7rainbowprompts, which gives you a color and ten different prompts to go with said color. I happened to pick 'Orange', so perhaps all of these should be 'Behind Orange Eyes'? xD

But anyway, this will be a series of ten different oneshots, ranging in ratings and situations and whatnot. I may even -gasp- throw some AU in there. Mwhahaha.

This one, however, isn't. xD It's based on one of the Cloud DMW scenes, you know, the way it _should _have gone, heh heh heh.

Enjoy. :D

* * *

**Sunset**

It was a rare day off for both of them. In fact, it was nothing short of a miracle that Zack had been given time off, considering he was one of two first class SOLDIERS. Cloud's time off had been less unusual, but it had been few and far between lately given that there weren't infantrymen to spare anymore, thanks to all of the rumors of Shinra's problems.

When they'd both ran into each other on the SOLDIER floor by complete accident and found out that miraculously, they were both free, Zack had grabbed Cloud's arm and declared they were spending the day together. Cloud didn't object – not just because he didn't want to, but because he didn't really have a choice in the matter.

He didn't mind. He'd rather have Zack boss him around than anyone else; but then again, Zack never really...bossed him around.

It was complicated.

They ended up in a beautiful, deserted field that was naturally filled with monsters, but Zack eliminated them quickly, not caring one bit when Cloud stumbled and flailed around him. If it was anyone else, they would've demanded that he swing his sword again and again and again, but not Zack.

The man intrigued him, Cloud decided. It wasn't that he was the only one who believed in Cloud, or his sunny disposition despite the fact that he clearly had a few dark secrets of his own – it was something he couldn't see; only feel deep in his chest that pulled at him especially hard whenever the raven-haired SOLDIER was close.

It was certainly tugging now as he watched Zack plop down in the grass in front of a pond, looking perfectly content. Cloud slowly walked up next to him, looking around.

"It's nice out here," he murmured. "Wherever _here_ is..."

Zack gave a small half-smile. "We're near Banora."

"Banora?"

"Yeah. Tiny backwater village, except it's on the wealthy side. Kind of like Gongaga, now that I think about it, except without the wealth. And maybe Nibelheim." He looked up at Cloud and grinned.

Cloud smiled back. "Probably. Also without the wealth." He looked around, like he expected Banora to appear out of thin air now that he knew about it. "What happened?"

"To Banora?"

"Yeah."

Zack's smile faded slightly and he wrapped his arms around his knees loosely, staring back out at the pond. "It's a long story. No one lives there now."

There were so many things the blond wanted to ask – what the story was, why there seemed to be a nagging sadness in the SOLDIER that wasn't there when they met in Modeoheim, what it would take for him to get into SOLDIER, why he believed in him at all despite the fact he was just a lowly country boy – but he held his tongue and just nodded. There would be plenty of time to ask the other these things later.

Zack suddenly sighed happily and lay back on the grass, staring up at the sky. It was a gorgeous day – the sky was a gentle blue, decorated with a few poofy clouds. The sun was juuuust barely hidden behind some, so that it wasn't too unbearably hot in their respective uniforms.

"I wish I could show this sky to…"

Cloud raised an eyebrow. "Something the matter?"

Zack laughed and sat up quickly, looking amused for some reason. "Oh, nothing. Just guy stuff."

"And what am I? A girl?"

"No, no, of course not!" Zack waved his hands frantically, completely missing Cloud's snicker. "It's just, you know, uh..."

Cloud finally sat down, just a few inches away from Zack. "Personal?"

"Eh, I guess..." Zack rubbed the back of his neck, looking a bit sheepish. "Well, you see, I have this...friend..."

"Uh-huh."

"Really!" The SOLDIER sighed in exasperation, pretending to look annoyed. Cloud smiled. "But she lives below the plate in Midgar, in the slums, so she never sees the sky."

"Never?"

"Nope. She says she's scared of it. I want to show her that there's nothing to be afraid of." Zack lay down again and spread his arms, a gentle smile on his face. Cloud's heart tugged at the sight of it.

"What's so scary about the sky?"

"I dunno. But I really like it. It's just so...deep and endless, like you could find and solve the mysteries of the world, all in the same place. Like if you look at it on a day like today, it's proof that everything will eventually be okay." He paused for a moment, still looking up, but then suddenly began to crack up. "Oh man! Sorry, I went into cornball mode for a sec there."

"That's okay." Cloud was smiling again, whether at Zack's words or his laughter, even he didn't know. "I don't mind your, uh, 'cornball mode'."

"Really?" Zack looked dubious.

"Really." Cloud glanced down at the other. "I thought it was nice, actually. When you're surrounded by people yelling at you and giving you orders all day, it's just..." he trailed off with a shrug.

Zack slowly sat up, secretly pleased at Cloud's words. It was no secret that the blond wasn't very free with what he said, and well, if he had to open up to anyone, it might as well be someone who would truly listen. "It's nice?" he supplied, grinning.

"Yeah, I guess." He gave a sheepish – or as sheepish as Cloud could look – grin and elbowed Zack in the side, looking away. "You have an answer for everything."

"Hmm..."

"Zack?" Cloud turned back to the other man, who was staring at him intently now. He appeared totally lost in thought, staring at something on...Cloud's face? The blond frowned, reaching up to scratch his nose.

Zack suddenly burst out laughing, shaking his head. "Sorry, sorry! It's just that, well..."

"What?"

He pointed up, and Cloud's gaze followed. "Your eyes are the same color as the sky."

"They are?"

"Yeah." Zack was grinning, as always. "So I guess I just need to look at you if I want everything to be okay."

Cloud looked away again, but the tips of his ears were turning red, so Zack knew he was blushing. "There's nothing okay about me," he heard the blond muttered. "Or my eyes."

"I beg to differ." The SOLDIER scooted closer to Cloud, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. "You're _more_ than okay, Cloud. A lot more."

"Maybe to you."

Zack didn't get frustrated all that easily, mostly due to his easygoing nature, but damn if he didn't want to give the blond a good, aggravating shake at that moment. Why was it so hard for him to believe in himself? Why couldn't he ever give himself enough credit? Okay, maybe Cloud did have a reason – perhaps something had happened when he lived in Nibelheim; it wasn't like he ever talked about his childhood – but...Zack cared. Wasn't it enough?

Probably not, he thought. At least...not yet. The way Cloud was always so hard on himself tugged at Zack's heart like nothing else. Maybe it was just because he hated seeing someone close to him so down.

Zack's hand slid off of Cloud's shoulder, which the blond hardly gave notice to. The two sat in a comfortable silence for quite some time, the slight breeze the only hint of noise around them. Even the monsters were leaving them be. Truly a miracle.

The SOLIDER usually didn't like such long stretches of silence – they made him antsy – but it was alright with Cloud. No...more than alright.

A lot more.

The sky began to fade into a pink color, a sign the sun was setting, which meant it was getting close to the time to head back. Zack didn't want to. He would've been perfectly fine to stay there with Cloud forever. In fact, it would've been...

"Hey, Cloud."

"Hmm?"

The blond didn't look at him, so Zack reached over and carefully touched Cloud's chin, easing his face over. Cloud was blushing again – like the pink in the sky – but that wasn't the color sky Zack was interested in. He stared into those eyes, deep and endless, like he could find and solve the mysteries of the world, all in the same place. But he knew that he could always look at them and –

"Everything's okay."

"...Zack?"

He leaned forward and responded with a gentle kiss. His eyes were still open, staring into wide sky-blue eyes. He needed to know that everything was still okay, that _this_ was...

And Cloud's eyes closed, but it was still alright because he was kissing back, just as calmly as Zack had initiated it. Zack lightly traced the blond's face with his fingertips, knowing this was the closest he'd ever get to the sky and still be able to keep his feet on the ground. The sun continued to set around them as both of their hearts fell towards each other, reaching higher than any cloud could ever.

And it was _more_ than alright.

* * *

-wibble- I love them. :3

**Reviews **are really appreciated and will get cookies rained on you, omnomnomn.


	2. Nail Polish

-dances- Aw, thanks to everyone who reviewed last time! Cookies for you all! :3

I adore how this one came out. -snort- It gives me awesome mental images, mwhahaha. Something tells me Zack would have way too much fun with it normally...

Anyway, enjoy! -evil laugh-

* * *

**Nail Polish**

There was little Cloud wouldn't do when he was with Zack. Given the SOLDIER's hectic schedule, it was really a wonder that they were able to spend any time together at all. And whenever they were, Zack would usually make up for lost time with his boyfriend by getting really, really touchy-feely.

Not that Cloud ever minded that – _too_ much. In fact, comparing to what they were doing now, he'd much rather be blushing and stuttering like crazy like he always did when Zack got free with his hands.

Oh, he was definitely stuttering now – although more from shock than anything else.

"Wha-wha-what!? Zack, what the heck is this all about!? Where did you get this stuff?"

Zack didn't answer right away and instead dumped a bag of..._stuff_ on his bed, looked the blond in the eye, and said, "Cloud, I need you to make a woman out of me."

"WHAT!?"

The SOLIDER burst out laughing. "Oh man, you should've seen your face! _Priceless!_"

"S-So...wait, what? Were you serious?"

Zack managed to control his laughter long enough to explain, although it certainly took awhile. To control his amusement, that is. "Well, okay, it's like this – this little girl in the slums was talking to me – "

"I didn't know you had a Lolita complex."

"Only if you magically turn into a girl." Cloud hid a blush at that. "_Anyway_, before I was so _rudely_ interrupted – "

"You had it coming."

"That's not what you said last night." More blushing from Cloud. "I was talking to this girl in the slums and she was saying how her uncle was complaining about monster sightings, and that she couldn't see him because of it."

"What does that have to do with you?"

"I've been sent out on a lot of missions concerning various monster sightings," Zack replied, actually sounding like the first class he was. "And it turns out I need to speak with this kid's uncle about it."

Cloud glanced at the stuff strewn on the bed and back up at Zack with a raised eyebrow. "What does this stuff have to do with it?"

"Ah, the catch." Zack sighed and scratched the back of his neck. "Turns out this girl's uncle is a man named Don Corneo – I looked him up, and, well, let's just say he wouldn't take too kindly to a SOLDIER storming into his place. Or any man, for that matter."

"So what do you plan on doing?"

It was Zack's turn to raise an eyebrow. He'd thought that his plan would've been obvious after his explanation. "I need you to disguise me as a woman so I can get in there."

There was a long pause – and then Zack considered himself even luckier than normal that someone like Cloud loved him. Any other person wouldn't have even _tried_ to hide their laughter.

After he recovered, the two tried their best to make sense of the various makeup, perfumes, and fabrics that Zack had collected from...somewhere. Cloud didn't want to know. He just heaved a sigh and attempted to get the older man in touch with his feminine side, where they still found themselves two hours later.

"Zack, I don't know how you're going to pull this off. You're not...you're not..."

"Aw, you don't think I'm pretty, Spike?"

"It's not that!" Cloud cried, waving his hands frantically and dropping a pink ribbon in the process. "You're just...not very...girly."

"I suppose my ego should be happy to hear that," Zack murmured as he looked in the mirror. Since neither he nor Cloud knew a thing about applying makeup, they'd had to play it by ear. He was wearing what looked like half a tube of mascara on his eyelashes, thick purple shadow, shiny pink lip gloss, and blush that made him look sort of – okay, _exactly_ - like a clown.

"You should probably wipe some of that off," Cloud muttered, licking his thumb and wiping at Zack's cheeks.

The SOLDIER grabbed the blond's hands and kissed his knuckles. "We'll worry about that after my hair and clothes."

"You sound like a woman."

"That's the idea!"

"I guess." Cloud stared at Zack's hands, which were still cradling his, and frowned. "Nail polish."

Zack blinked a few times. "Eh?"

"You need nail polish. It'll hide the fact that your hands are so manly." Cloud turned to the pile of stuff on the bed. "What color's your dress?"

"...Now who's sounding like a woman?"

"Shut up." Cloud selected a pearly pink polish, grabbed one of Zack's hands, and began to apply it with quick, practiced strokes.

Zack couldn't help but raise an eyebrow. "Do I want to know why you're so good at this?"

"My mom asked me to paint her nails sometimes." The blond glanced up and glared at the other. "That _never_ leaves the room."

Zack hid a smile as Cloud switched to his other hand. "Of course."

After the blond was done, Zack had to keep his hands still for a few minutes while the polish dried, which was a task in itself. The raven-haired SOLDIER always had the biggest need to move around when he couldn't. He kept himself occupied by watching Cloud paw through the other girly stuff he had. He eventually came upon the shimmery, frilly pink dress that Zack had managed to snag in exchange for some potions.

Cloud sighed when he found it, holding it up in front of him and glancing at his boyfriend. "You're insane," he said simply.

"Yeah, maybe."

"Your nails should be dry by now. Off with your clothes."

Zack raised an eyebrow, a seriously perverted grin crossing his face. "Well Cloud, I dunno, I might get lipstick all over you..."

_Fwump__._ Cloud threw the dress in the SOLDIER's face. "I meant so you could put the dress on."

"Well, okay, if seeing me cross-dress turns you on _that_ badly..."

"Shut _up_," Cloud growled, which was drowned out by another fit of laughter from Zack.

Zack, having no modesty – at least in front of Cloud – finally managed to get his uniform off and slipped the dress on without much difficulty. They both immediately noticed something..._off_ about it.

"I need boobs," Zack sighed, glancing down at his obviously flat chest.

"Hmm..." Cloud frowned. "Well, I'd suggest padding, but it's useless unless you have a, um..." The blond was quickly turning red.

Zack grinned and suddenly jumped up to rummage around in his closet, throwing a few random things aside before producing a lacey white bra.

Cloud was speechless. "Wha – how did – "

"Let's just say I was curious." Zack whipped the dress off and instantly became a tangled mess as he tried to put the bra on. "Man, I don't know how women wear these things all the time! They're crazy!"

"At least it's nothing _you_ should have to worry about," Cloud muttered, painstakingly hooking the other in the back. Why the heck was more than one hook really necessary?

"True." Zack grinned sheepishly and poked himself in the chest. "What do I stuff myself with?"

"Erm..." Cloud glanced around the room. "Tissue paper?"

"I need to give myself a rack, not a little extra oomph."

"Yeah...oh wait, I've got an idea." The blond dashed out of the room and returned with two oranges in his hands. He set them in Zack's underwire, and when the dress was back on, he looked like...a very boyish girl. But apparently quite an attractive one, if the looks Zack was giving himself were any indication.

"Heyyy there, hot stuff." The SOLDIER winked at his reflection.

Cloud rolled his eyes. "I think you just need to do your hair, and you're set."

Zack immediately turned from the mirror and stared at Cloud with wide eyes. "My hair!? What are you going to do with it!?"

"Nothing horrible. Sit." The blond patted a space next to him on the bed. Zack obliged.

Twenty minutes later, Zack had to wonder if Cloud was making a huge mistake by being at Shinra – the kid should've gone to beauty school instead. He'd turned Zack's mass of spikes into a mass of curls, with a braid in the back that was tied off with a ribbon that matched the dress. A small 'diamond' tiara and some spritzes of a fruity-scented perfume completed his girly transformation.

Zack could hardly believe it. He looked...he looked...

_Like a total moron!!_

Cloud hid a snicker and held out his hand. "Pleased to meet you, Miss Zack."

The slight scowl Zack had been wearing faded as he grabbed Cloud's hand and gave it a smooch. "That's Zackalina. Has a nice ring to it, doncha think?"

"Uh, sure."

Zack grinned, leaning in and giving Cloud a quick kiss, effectively smearing his lip gloss in the process. He readjusted his makeshift boobs and gave a little wave. "I should be back tonight, if this goes according to plan. You can stay here if you want."

"Okay." Cloud sighed a bit. "Good luck...Zackalina."

Zack(alina)'s laughter trailed down the hall as he left.

--

Cloud wasn't sure when to expect Zack to return – after all, the Wall Market was a bit of a ways away; not to mention that it would probably take Zack awhile to get the information he needed.

So when he finally heard the door creak open at two in the morning, he got up to greet his boyfriend back home – only to completely stop in his tracks at the sight of him.

There was a huge rip at the bottom of the dress. One of the sleeves had been torn off. His nail polish was totally chipped. The tiara and ribbon were gone; the braid had come undone and was spiking every which way as a result. His makeup was nearly gone except for a few dark smudges of mascara under his eyes. He'd taken one of his orange boobs out and squished it between his fingers at some point (the other was still noticeably in his bra). To make matters worse, he was wearing a twitchy little grin, with a twitchy eye to match.

Cloud immediately gasped and ran to Zack. "What happened!?" he asked, shocked. "You look horrible!"

Zack gave a nervous twitter of a laugh. "Not according to Corneo. I was apparently such a convincing Zackalina that he wanted to feel up my oranges for himself."

Cloud's mouth fell open. "You – you didn't – "

"Oh, hell no." Zack said. "I got the info I needed. But..." He shimmied out of the dress, and tossed it into the nearest trash can. "...I am _never_ doing that again, no matter how dire the mission. Miss Zackalina is hereby retired."

"That's...good," Cloud finally said, still not really over the whole thing. "I mean, he...er, she should be. I don't think cross-dressing is really recommended as an infiltration method in SOLDIER..." he shook his head frantically, some of the shock finally leaving him.

"Just you wait, Spike. Someday _you'll_ be the one in a dress." Zack unhooked the bra and the other orange fell to the floor and rolled away.

Cloud blinked. "I wouldn't be caught dead in a dress!"

"Famous last words, kid. Famous last words. Now c'mon." He grabbed the blond's hand, leading him into the bedroom.

"What for?"

Zack gave a lecherous grin. "I need to feel like a man again."

* * *

That's called FORESHADOWING, Cloud.

-gigglesnort- I kill me. ;D

Ahaha, and there really is a little girl in Crisis Core that talks about her Uncle Don, ahahaha. She's in Sector 5 right by the park entrance, I think. After you do the monster sighting missions talking to her unlocks, if you talk to her again, she mentions her uncle and Zack's all, "Is he the head of a crime organization?" -shifty eyes-

Ahaha. How did I get this from that? Who knows. xD

Cake for all who leave a fabulous **review! **:3


	3. New World

Yay, next theme! I love this one. Oh yeeeeah. ;D It gives me even more awesome mental images. And then my drool floods the world. Trufax. -nodnod-

Enjoy!

* * *

**New World**

Cloud heaved a sigh and curled himself under his giant umbrella. He wrinkled his nose a bit at the slight smell of salt in the air as he absentmindedly dug a hand in the sand. Yep, no doubt he was at the beach – one of the most beautiful ones in the world, in fact. Not only that, but it was absolutely perfect weather – hot, but not humid, with a very slight cool breeze that gave you the sensation you were in paradise. To top _that_ all off, it wasn't particularly crowded, either – there were only three families and some old man with a scarred eye in the immediate vicinity.

To put it simply, Cloud was miserable.

He'd never been particularly fond of warm weather, having grown up in the mountains, so obviously beaches – even a beach as beautiful and luxurious as this – topped off his 'Places I'd Rather Not Be' list. In fact, he hadn't gone to one since he was very little, so this was a totally new experience for him. How Tifa had managed to convince him to go, he'd never know.

He just sat there, sulking under the huge umbrella he and Tifa had rented, wondering if he could persuade her to leave soon even though they'd been here for about an hour. That didn't look like it was about to happen, since she was frolicking in the ocean in her ridiculously skimpy bikini, having the time of her life.

Cloud sighed. He knew Tifa wanted him to play in the water, too. Or better yet – in her words – "Find a cute girl...or guy to hang out with!"

Ugh. It was _so_ embarrassing that she knew he swung both ways. He had a sneaking suspicion that part of her reason for planning this trip was so he'd find someone. She couldn't take care of him _all_ the time, she'd said.

Hmph. Well, she'd just have to live with him being alone, because there was no one on this beach except those families (which all had young children), the old man, and...and...

The most _gorgeous_ guy he'd _ever_ seen.

Cloud's eyes got ridiculously wide when he realized he was staring. He quickly looked away, hoping he hadn't been caught, but dared to glance up when he heard the guy laughing. With a sigh of relief, Cloud realized the guy wasn't laughing at _him_. He probably hadn't even noticed the blond all huddled up under his umbrella.

With that in mind, Cloud began to stare again. Gorgeous Guy had dark hair as wild as his own and the most sculpted arms – and possibly body – Cloud had ever seen outside of model. If only he'd take off that tank top!

Normally he wouldn't been intimidated by someone so muscular, since in addition to being shy, he was on the scrawny side, but the way this guy's glowed as he smiled seemed to soften him, like you could tell he was total mush under that buff exterior.

Cloud blinked and quickly shook his head. He didn't even _know_ this guy and it was unlikely he ever would, so why the heck was he analyzing him?

"Zack! This spot's perfect!" Cloud blinked again, turning his attention to a pretty brunette girl that was waving towards Gorgeous Guy, who seemed to be carrying their stuff. He plopped it down and the two quickly set up some towels, chairs, and a cooler. And _then_ they began to strip.

Cloud couldn't help it – his jaw fell open. Gorgeous Guy was as every bit buff as he'd imagined, showing himself off nicely in black swimming trunks with..._sunflowers_? The girl with him pulled off her button-down dress to reveal a modest pink one-piece. Gorgeous Guy gave a heart-melting grin and said something to her, which caused her to giggle and squeal, "Zack!" while pushing at his shoulder.

_Zack_. Cloud murmured the name to himself, liking how it sounded, although 'Gorgeous Guy' was still a way more accurate name for him.

Zack and the girl were sitting pretty nearby, so Cloud inconspicuously leaned into hear them better, pretending he wasn't eavesdropping.

"So Aerith, want me to lotion you up?"

Cloud's heart sank. Of course. Of _course_ Gorgeous – er, Zack, had a girlfriend. It would've been a crime if he hadn't. And this 'Aerith' seemed like a good match for him. They looked really good together, at any rate, and he really seemed to like her if the flirty tone in his question was any indication.

To his surprise, Aerith just smiled and shook her head. She was passing up a chance for Zack to touch her!? Clearly she was psycho.

"Nah, I can do it," she replied, pulling out a bottle of sunblock. "Go rent a surfboard like you wanted."

"Thanks!" Zack's grin could've brightened to beach better than the sun. He got up and sped back up the sand, presumably to get a board.

So Zack could surf, Cloud mused. He would've bet anything that he was really good at it, too. He just had a feeling.

Cloud forced himself to pull his gaze away from Zack and Aerith's setup and scanned the ocean for Tifa. She had her head tossed back, gently letting the waves carry her around, of course looking up every once in awhile to make sure she wasn't drifting too far out. She glanced up after a few moments, waving a bit when she saw Cloud looking at her, but suddenly her eyes got wide and she covered her mouth, almost as though she were hiding a smile.

The blond would've run out to see if she was alright if someone hadn't suddenly clapped him on the shoulder with a cheerful-sounding, "Hey!"

Cloud jumped about a mile, looking with wide blue eyes to see Zack mere _inches_ from him in all of his shirtless glory. He immediately began to panic.

_Don'tsayanythingstupiddon'tbeanidiotholycraphishandisonyourshoulderohmygod._

Zack either didn't or pretended not to notice Cloud's reaction. He just gave a lopsided grin and asked, "Do you happen to know if there's a lifeguard on duty around here?"

"Umm..." Cloud cleared his throat a few times and tried to stop hyperventilating. "I, er, heard there wasn't going to be one around there today, since it's not that crowded," he said is a slow voice.

"Oh." Zack took his hand off of the blond's shoulder, much to his relief and disappointment. "Eh, I should've figured, since it's off-season."

"It is?"

"Yeah." Zack chuckled. "You're not from around here, are you?"

"No." Cloud frowned. Was it really that obvious?"

"Heh." Zack seemed amused for some reason. "This island has some of the biggest waves in the world – in the winter, that is. That's usually when the tourists come out here. The waves aren't nearly as huge now during the summer."

"Oh." Cloud wished he could've thought of better replies than the one-word lamery he kept saying, but he couldn't help it. He brain seemed to be focusing on breathing more than anything else, with Zack so close. Any more brainpower and he might've exploded.

"Yeah, but I figured I'd come out here anyway and practice a bit." Zack, for some reason, stood up and began to do some squats. "I was in the championships last year," he explained in between squats, "but I took a nosedive on my second wave in. I want to practice and get way better!"

"Oh." Breathing. Breathing is goooood.

Zack stopped squatting as suddenly as he started and laughing, crouching down next to Cloud. "I'm sorry, I've been babbling about myself and you don't even know me. I'm Zack." He held out his hand.

Cloud swallowed and stared at it, hoping he could handle another touch from Zack without going crazy. He finally took it after a moment, not wanting to appear rude. "Cloud."

"Great name!" The other man grinned and shook the blond's hand gently, either not noticing or not caring that Cloud's palm was incredibly sweaty. "So Cloud, you here alone?"

"N-No." _Whew. Okay, Cloud. Time to reply in more than one word._ "My, um, friend Tifa dragged me out here. She's out swimming." _See, that wasn't so hard._

"Where?"

"There." _Aaaand__ back to square one._ Cloud pointed out towards the water, where Tifa was floating around again.

Zack gave an appreciative whistle. "She's quite a cutie. She your girlfriend?"

Cloud frowned. Why was Zack calling Tifa cute when Aerith was in earshot? That seemed a bit odd to him. "No, she's just a friend," he finally replied. "Almost like a sister, really."

"Yeah, me and Aerith are kinda like that."

Cloud's eyes widened again. _What?_

Zack was still talking. "Hey wanna come meet her and hang out with us? We've got plenty of room." He gave another charming grin, and who was Cloud to resist that smile? _Especially_ since Aerith just might be his girlfriend after all.

_'Chill'_ he thought to himself as he got up and followed Zack to the other's spot. _'He probably doesn't even like guys. No one that looks like him does.'_

"Hey Aerith!" Zack greeted before rummaging around in the cooler. "This is Cloud, Cloud, Aerith. Either of you want anything while my face is stuck in here?"

Aerith giggled, obviously used to Zack's antics. "Just a water." She turned to the blond and gave him a gently smile that immediately made him feel more at ease. "Cloud, was it?" She held out her hand and he shook it, a lot more confidently than he had Zack's. "I'm Aerith. You'll have to forgive Zack. He has the attention span of a puppy."

"Do not!" came a muffled voice from the cooler. Zack looked up and tossed Aerith a bottle of water, which landed in her lap. "How about it, Cloud? Anything for you?"

"Um..." A drink sounded really good – he hadn't had anything since he and Tifa had gotten here – but he didn't want to impose. Then again, Zack was looking at him with wide eyes as though his heart would break if the blond didn't ask for a drink. "Sure," he finally said. "Just a soda, thanks."

Zack grinned and easily tossed a can to him, and once again, Cloud couldn't help but stare. Zack's arms and hands seemed to move so effortlessly, even with something as simple as throwing a can of Coke. His muscles positively _rippled_ under his skin; not bulging or anything, but looking so completely natural that it would've been a crime to imagine him any other way.

He looked away, not wanting to be caught staring, and opened his soda, taking a long swig of the drink. This was still entirely new territory for him – he _never_ just randomly hung out with people, never mind people he'd just met, and _certainly_ not with someone like Zack.

Speaking of whom, Zack had gotten a soda for himself and was glugging it like there was no tomorrow. Cloud then noticed the surfboard that was sticking out of the sand behind him, and he wondered if Zack would still surf even without a lifeguard. He mustered up the courage to ask.

"So, um, are you gonna surf?"

Zack quickly finished off his soda and wiped his mouth before answering. "Yeah! That _is_ why I came out here," he replied. "I was asking about a lifeguard just in case, but I'm a really good swimmer, so it shouldn't be too bad. Plus, Aerith can watch out for me." He grinned at her.

She giggled and pushed at his shoulder like she did earlier. "Oh, you. What would you without me?"

"Probably wither away and die," Zack answered dramatically, flopping backwards into the sand for added effect. Aerith giggled again and Cloud couldn't help but smile. Now that he'd gotten over his initial shock of someone like Zack paying attention to him, he was quickly realizing that there was something very charming about the other man; something vibrant he hadn't noticed during his drooling. It was...well, really nice, to say the least.

"Anyway!" Zack cried, quickly sitting up. "I think I am gonna hit the waves in a sec." He smiled at Cloud, who tried not to melt. "What about you? Do you surf?"

"No way." Cloud shook his head furiously. "I'm about as athletic as a rock." And really, that much seemed obvious to him, given how scrawny he was.

"Reeeally." Zack seemed amused at this for some reason. "Well, I bet I could teach you if you wanted. Surfing's really hard, but I could definitely give you the basics."

"Umm..." Cloud hesitated. He wouldn't have minded learning – it would be something to do besides staring at Zack and listening to his brain bake – but he did _not_ want to have some sort of klutz attack in front of Zack, and surely he would against huge waves that could easily kill him. After all, Murphy's Law totally despised him. "Well, I'd like to see you out there first," he finally finished, hoping he didn't sound too hopeful.

And there was that grin again. "Sure thing!" Zack tossed his empty can back into the cooler before standing up and grabbing his board. "Gnarly, dude," he said before sprinting off towards the sea.

Cloud blinked. "What?"

Aerith took a sip of her water. "You know, I don't think he even knows. He heard someone say it at this championship last year, and I'm afraid it stuck. It even comes out of his mouth when I catch him talking to plants."

The blond chuckled, somehow tearing his gaze away from Zack's backside. He glanced at Aerith and took a breath. Okay. Moment of truth. He _had_ to know. "So, um, are you his girlfriend or something?"

Aerith smiled, looking amused for some reason. "No, I'm not," she answered. "We're very close, but it's nothing like that. He's just...the best friend I've ever had." She smiled again, a bit wistful this time, before turning to Cloud. "Why do you ask?"

Blue eyes widened again. "No reason!" he said, hoping he sounded convincing. "I was just wondering. I didn't mean to pry or anything."

"You weren't." There was that amused smile again. "Oh look, there he goes."

Cloud turned his gaze to the water, where he spotted Zack paddling out to sea. Nothing happened for a few moments – the waves were calm – until a few moments later when a huge one started to unfurl. Zack easily got to it and stood up, expertly riding the wave.

"WOO-HOO!"

Cloud couldn't stop staring, even as Zack rode that one out and approached a new wave. The way he stood there so confidently, moving as though the board was truly an extension of his feet; the way the wave curled around him like he was part of the sea itself; the way his hair blew behind him as the force of the wind surrounded him...Cloud had to shake himself out the trance he was putting himself in, or he might've believed he was truly looking at some Greek God.

After watching him ride a few more waves (and somehow not drooling all the while), he heard Aerith sigh behind him and turned to glance at her questioningly.

She laughed gently. "Oh, it's just such a joy to see him like this. I can't help but smile."

"Yeah." Cloud smiled a bit himself. "You can tell he really enjoys it."

"And...you do too?"

"Huh?"

"Enjoy watching him?"

Cloud tried in vain to hide a blush. May be he could blame it on the sun. "Yeah. I've, um, never seen anyone surf before."

"Hmm." Aerith looked amused again. After a moment, she giggled, quietly. "Looks like he's gaining quite the audience."

A quick glance around proved her right – most of the families were looking at Zack and cheering him on, and even the scarred man was observing him. Tifa had also swum back to shore, standing in the shallow waves to watch Zack. He couldn't see her face from here, but he'd bet she was as awed as he was.

Zack kept it up for the next half hour, only wiping out twice. Both time his head popped the surface instantly, and he never seemed angry or annoyed – just determined. Cloud thought that this was quite fitting.

When Zack got his board and started up the beach back to Cloud and Aerith, the blond could've sworn he heard collective sighs of disappointment across the beach, but he couldn't be sure. His heart had started racing again at Zack approaching him, so of course he had to sacrifice some of his sense to keep breathing.

"Hey!" Zack greeted when he got back to them. He stuck his board in the sand and plopped down, looking a tiny bit out of breath, but otherwise no worse for wear. He just looked...completely glowing and happy, as corny as it sounded. It totally didn't help that he smelled faintly of salt and sweat and so damn _manly_.

It was a wonder Cloud hadn't passed out already, seriously.

Zack only needed a moment to catch his breath. "Did you see me out there?" he asked with a grin.

_'As if I could miss you,'_ Cloud wanted to say. Instead, he swallowed his heart, which seemed to have leapt up into his throat, and nodded. "Yeah. You were great out there. It makes me wish I could learn to surf."

Zack's eyes lit up. "Well, you just saw me out there, right? And you said if you watched me first, you'd let me teach you, riiiight?"

Cloud couldn't remember saying such a thing, but then again, he could barely remember what he'd had for breakfast. Aerith was nodding enthusiastically, so he supposed he had to believe it. "Erm, I guess so..."

"Great!" Zack's expression brightened even more. "Hang on, lemme get you a board."

"I can – " Cloud started to protest, but Zack was already up and running. "What have I gotten myself into?" he muttered.

"A very interesting lesson." Aerith was smiling again. "Don't worry, he's a great teacher."

"I hope so," Cloud sighed as Zack returned, board in hand. He gave it to Cloud, who tried not to explode when their hands brushed. _Get a grip!_

"So, umm..." he said, looking at his feet. Zack was walking _right next to him_, looking as happy as a clam, as they headed for the shore. "Am I going to fall a lot?"

"Oh yeah," Zack laughed. "That's a given, especially when you're starting. But don't worry, if anything happens, I know CPR." Cloud happened to glance up when Zack winked at him, and he practically fainted trying not to blush.

The first lesson was right on the sand with the gentle waves crashing around their feet. Zack had warned him that very few people could barely stand up after one lesson, never mind catch a wave, but he seemed to have the exact opposite mindset when it came to instructing the blond. He was so determined to believe that Cloud could do it, readily voicing that opinion every time he gave a new instruction. Cloud wasn't sure whether to be more embarrassed at that, the others on the beach that were surely staring at him, or the fact that his entire body flushed with heat hotter than the sun every time Zack adjusted his foot placement or something. Forget surfing – he could barely stand as it was!

Luckily, paddling, which came next in the lesson, didn't require standing. It was kind of pleasant, actually – sort of like swimming on a giant water bed. The waves carried him along gently as he half-listened to Zack's explanation on determining which waves to ride. In retrospect, he supposed he should've been paying more attention, but his mind was wandering. The rocking motion of the ocean was comforting, and having Zack so close by wasn't doing much for his concentration either.

"...And that's what you do. Got it?"

Cloud blinked, realizing Zack had been talking this whole time. "Um...yeah," he said, hoping that was a sufficient reply.

"Great!" Zack grinned. And really, what a lovely grin it was. He gripped his board, waiting for a wave to unfurl. "Okay, I'm gonna grab this one so you can see another demonstration. If the one behind it is up to speed, try and catch it, okay?"

"Okay." Cloud just hoped he'd be able to move.

Zack grinned again before turning his attention back to the approaching wave. "Alright, here comes the big one!" he exclaimed. He waited for the optimum moment, and like before, expertly rode it in. Cloud had to paddle furiously to keep from drifting away.

Like Zack had said, another wave began to form almost immediately after the one he was riding. Cloud had no idea if he'd be able to take it or not, but...Zack made surfing look so _easy_. He wanted to see if it wasn't just looking godly, but feeling like it too. He just wanted to see if it was possible, that's all. Maybe if he could ride a wave, Zack could see _him_ the way _he_ saw Zack.

He decided to go for it.

He tried to remember all of Zack's coaching and what he'd done during his rides, and did his best to imitate it as he approached the swell of the wave, mustering up his courage to stand. He misjudged everything the way a beginner would – the size of the wave, the speed it was coming towards him, how rough it was. At the last moment, he also misplaced his foot, and with a yell, went tumbling off his board and plunged into the oceanic depths below.

He regretted he had but one life to try and impress the most gorgeous guy on the beach.

But then he felt...something warm? Well, duh. It must've been a million degrees out. Everything was warm.

Something lurched in his chest and traveled up his throat, leaving a burning sensation. He hoped it wasn't his heart again. Honestly, Zack made everything about him all discombobulated.

...Speaking of which, where _was_ Zack? Or anyone, for that matter? Tifa, Aerith? Random scarred man?

"...oud...Cloud! Wake up!"

It was an extremely weird mishmash of sensations. His eyes flew open as everything that had been going up threatened to spew out, and it increased tenfold he realized that _Zack's mouth was on his._

Luckily, Zack's eyes were open too, so he quickly let go when he felt Cloud respond. The blond heaved out about a gallon of salt water, along with what looked like his soda from earlier and part of his breakfast.

"Ugh," he moaned, falling backwards onto the sand and closing his eyes, taking a few deep breaths. He got a moment of silence before someone pulled him up and flung their arms around him.

"Cloud-don't-you-ever-do-that-again-you-had-me-worried-sick-I-thought-I'd-lost-you!" Tifa said hurriedly in one breath, sounding hysteric and relieved all at once.

"Tifa, give him some space!" Zack demanded sternly, although he sounded relieved as well. Cloud blinked, the only thing running through his mind was how Zack new Tifa. Hmm, perhaps everyone had gotten to know each other while he was unconscious.

Wait...

"I was unconscious?" he murmured, rubbing at his temple.

Zack's eyes widened. "Yes! Are you insane!? That wave you tried was way too big, and you went under and I found you and – " He was rambling.

"And you gave me CPR," Cloud finished in a low voice. His thoughts were slowly starting to return. "You saved my life."

"Yeah, well, it's nothing I wouldn't have done for anyone," Zack replied. "Are you feeling okay? Does anything hurt anywhere?"

Before he could answer, Aerith suddenly appeared, snapping a cell phone closed. "Oh Cloud, you're alright!" she cried. "Don't worry, an ambulance is on its way!"

"An ambulance?"

"Just to make sure." Zack was looking worried again. "Here, I'll help you get up to the road. You can move, right?"

"I think so."

"Good. Tifa, get his shoes, please?" Zack seemed eerily calm despite his furrowed brow. Tifa nod, and for some reason, leaned in to whisper something to Zack before sprinting off towards her and Cloud's towels to get his shirt and shoes.

Cloud would've asked what that was all about, but all thought left his mind – again – when Zack's arm suddenly wound around his waist. "Wha - !?"

"Put your arm on my shoulder," Zack said. "I said I'd help you up to the road."

"Um, okay." Cloud was still feeling really lightheaded, and having Zack not only nearby, but _freaking touching him_ wasn't helping one bit. He shakily put a hand on the other man's shoulder, barely hiding a yelp as he easily lifted the blond up. Tifa came back and slipped his shoes on, and he tucked his shirt in the pocket of his trunks before nodding at Zack. They began a slow, unsteady trek up the beach while the girls gathered their respective towels and stuff.

"Are you _sure_ you're okay?" Zack asked in a low voice when Cloud stumbled a bit.

"As long as you don't let go," Cloud answered before he could stop himself. He managed to turn red despite how drained he was.

He felt rather than saw Zack smile. "I won't." He gripped the blond's waist tighter as if to prove it. "You know, erm, I was hoping that if I ever did get to kiss you, it would be in a much more intimate setting."

Cloud froze. Literally. His steps had stopped and a chill ran down his spine. The only movement he made was his mouth moving quietly, saying invisible words.

Zack's eyes widened. "Cloud?"

"...Yeah?"

"Oh man, was I completely off base?" Zack sounded – dare he think it - _nervous_. "Tifa said you wouldn't mind. And I know it's probably dumb of me to spring that on you when you're about to go to the freaking ER, but I've just been stupidly trying to impress you and hoping you swung that way and – " Zack cut off when he realized that Cloud was shaking. "Cloud? You alright?"

It was a dumb question, because Cloud burst into _laughter_, complete with a silly little grin and crinkly, amused eyes that seemed extremely out of place on someone who had nearly drowned less than ten minutes ago.

After a lot of prodding from Zack, Cloud finally became coherent enough for an answer. "If I hadn't just had a near-death experience, I would've sworn I'd just died and gone to heaven."

Zack paused for a moment, even though the ambulance had just arrived and no doubt EMTs would be swarming over them in a moment, and burst out into laughter, too.

Their amusement had subsided considering a few hours later, since they could only grimace at their first date cuisine of basically inedible hospital food. And yes, Zack had insisted it was indeed a date, since there had been mouth-to-mouth action involved.

"If you ever let me take you to the beach again, I swear I won't make you surf," Zack pleaded.

Cloud only laughed. As if he'd pass up _any_ chance to see Zack shirtless.

* * *

Like I would either, ohohoho! -stuffs shirtless Zack in closet- Ahem.

And I don't surf myself, but I have friends who do, and they say that there's no freaking way someone would be able to ride a wave after one half-assed lesson. So let's just say there's some deity up there that gives Cloud magical ways to get close to Zack in any way possible. xD Whatever works!

**Reviews **will send shirtless Zack into your dreams bearing cookies, omnomnomn.


	4. Happily Ever After

Woot, finally the next theme! –dances- This one is supposed to read like an old-fashioned Grimm's Fairy Tale, which is why the style might seem a bit odd. xD But I still hope you guys like it!

* * *

**Happily Ever After**

Once upon a time there was a fair flower maid that wished nothing more than to fill the world around her with own planted creations. She wanted to bring smiles to the weary faces that surrounded her day by day. She did so, but alas, it would seem that no matter how many blooms she gave towards a smile, dreariness would envelope everyone once again. It seemed inevitable that she would never completely give the joy that everyone needed.

Now, what the maid didn't know was that there was an organization in the city around her that wanted to rob her power to grow such lovely petals of bliss, believing that this ability would give them way to the land of supreme happiness, which was so desperately needed in their desolate city.

The organization sent many people to try and take hold of her power by force, but it was in vain for the maid easily escaped all attempt on capture. Those she knew dared not tell where she spent her days, for she was a kind, simple girl, and none wished to betray her.

Then came the day the city's organization sent out a prime soldier, a man with glowing eyes carrying a great white sword on his back. He was nimble and strong and always carried out his orders with swift pride. For these reasons, it was thought that he would be the one to finally capture the maid.

When the flower maid caught sight of him, she knew he could not be here with good intentions. Yet when she caught sight of his eyes that glowed so bright, she could only see joy flickering through them. It was this reason that she gave the solider her immediate trust once they'd met, for such pure happiness as his was something she hadn't seen for far too long.

The soldier quickly became taken with her gentle smile and the dedication she gave to her flowers. He found himself ignoring orders as the weeks went by, forgoing any violent battles to be with the fair maid instead. He learned to care for the flowers she kept, thought never nearly as well as she could. They shared many quaint times together, and as it was, the soldier found himself caught in a confession one day.

"Ah, I think I may be falling for you," he said.

To his surprise, the maid only smiled. "No, that is quite impossible."

"Why do you say such a thing?"

The maid continued her sweet smile, her care now tending to one particular garden flower. She explained that as such a flower maid, the Planet spoke to her. "There is a different one meant for you," she told the soldier.

As he was very taken with her, he had a difficult time believing her words. She was the only one he cared to see. Then she gestured towards the flower she had been giving her attention to. It was pure white, save for the stem, not a speck of yellow of any other color on it, unlike the rest of her vast garden.

"This grows for you," she said, handing it to the soldier. "Keep it, for it will not wilt. I am to someday meet the one for you, and as such, an exact same flower shall grow. When you see the matching bloom, you will know."

The soldier accepted this but did not hide his confusion. The flower maid just smiled her sweet smile and continued about her business.

Many months passed by, and the soldier found himself able to visiting the garden less and less as time went on. He found himself being called by his organization instead, since his skills were often needed. The flower maid still cared for her flowers with a smile, for even when the soldier was gone, he had left behind the very happiness so often associated with him. She continued to spread her own joy in the form of flowers, though as the years went by, the happiness began to drain even more, as though their Planet was sucking it from their very souls.

One day, another soldier appeared in her garden. However, little joy seemed to radiate from him until she began to show him how to care for the flowers. This soldier scoffed at first, but picked up the routine quickly, in his own silent way. He began returning to the garden more often to listen to her speak softly about the Planet and to watch her gentle hands care for the plants as though they were extensions of herself. He found himself growing close to her despite his lonely nature, and as such, found himself soon caught in a confession.

"I do believe I'm falling for you."

To his dismay, she only giggled. "No, that is quite impossible."

"Why do you say such a thing?"

The maid cupped the soil around a pure white bloom. "The Planet speaks to me," she said. "It grew this for you. There is another meant for you, once with the same bloom as this. Keep it, for it will not wilt. When you see it, you will know."

This confused the younger soldier greatly, for he was quite taken with the maid, but he accepted the flower with a small smile and left the garden, his mind utterly clouded with the mysterious other that held the same bloom.

Much time passed without either soldier returning to the garden, nor were they in contact with the maid, so it came as quite a shock to the older soldier when he appeared to the garden for a surprise visit one day only to find that she was not there. He sat near the garden, the only remnant of her, and willed the Planet to bring her back to him while holding his unwilted white bloom in his hands.

Instead, he heard the roof cracking above his head. Before he could stand, another solider not much younger than he had fallen and landed straight on his back into the garden, sending petals swirling above their heads. The first soldier could only stare, not because of this stranger falling from the sky, but from the identical white bloom hanging from the other's pocket.

The solider immediately placed a kiss to the lips of his other, which stirred the younger into a confused consciousness for but a moment before he too noticed the same flower and offered a kiss of his own.

The flower maiden's joy spread into Life around them. The white petals faded to green and burst into white light that went unnoticed by the soldiers still joined by their lips. The light spread, soothing the weary souls of the city and brightening the dreariness that had for so long devoured it.

The soldiers joined hands with a smile – for happiness now seemed completely simple – and left for the city together, where they lived happily ever after until the end of their days – thanks to the flower maiden that showed them they could.

* * *

Aww, them. :3

Thank you to everyone's who's reviewed so far! –glomps you all- Zack-shaped cookies to everyone who keeps me motivated and squealing like the fangirl I am with a **review!**


	5. Harvest

Wheeee, next theme. -flail- I wrote this one two weeks ago, but didn't type it up because I was busy getting fired from my lame job. DERP! I wish I was a SOLDIER. That'd be fun, especially if I could go to Zack's apartment, heheheeeee.

Anyway, enjoy this one! I find it cute, but that's just me. ;D

* * *

**Harvest**

"You're gonna love it," Zack said enthusiastically. "I just had a big screen TV installed, not that I have much time to watch it or anything." He pulled out a ring of keys, which looked like it held more keychains than actual keys. "At any rate, I'm really glad you're coming over. Kunsel's the only one who ever has since everyone else is so busy, and it's such a big place that I've gotta share the wealth!"

Cloud just nodded, paying rapt attention to Zack but not saying anything himself. This was pretty typical between the two, but neither of them minded. Zack's diarrhea of the mouth spoke more than enough for the quiet blond infantryman.

He was a bit more quiet than normal at the moment, however. Who wouldn't be at finally being inside the apartment of one of the best SOLDIERS out there? Cloud would bet that not many infantrymen got to be with a first class in such close quarters, but for whatever reason, Zack had immediately taken a liking to the quiet little blond, and of course at some point in every friendship, there's the customary inviting-them-to-your-house.

Zack finally selected the right key and opened his front door with a flourish, grinning at Cloud all the while. Cloud smiled nervously and slowly walked into the apartment, automatically taking his shoes off and setting them by the door. Zack followed suit, his mouth flapping again.

"Yeah, it's actually nothing compared to Seph's place, but I'd figure anything is better than living in the barracks for so long, and I bet you haven't taken a private shower in forever! And I won't care if you use up all the hot water – it comes back pretty quickly here."

Cloud finally spoke. "Who said I was going to take a shower here?"

Zack paused. "Well, I'm just saying it's an option. You know."

"Uh...huh."

There was another awkward silence before Zack grinned and scratched the back of his head. "So anyway, make yourself at home! There's plenty of space. I'm gonna order a pizza or something. Pepperoni okay wit you?"

"Sure." Cloud watched Zack scurry off to find the number of the pizza place (which surprised him a bit – he wouldn't thought it would be on speed dial).

Cloud waited in the living room for a bit, feeling out of place – Zack's apartment was nicer than his whole _house_ in Nibelheim, and he was kind of afraid he'd have a random klutz attack and knock over the expensive glass coffee table or crash into that new big screen TV. He thought that he shouldn't have felt quite _this_ awkward at Zack's place, but as he dared himself to wander around more, he quickly realized it was because this place was so...so _sterile_ and lacked any of the warmth he so often associated with the SOLDIER. There weren't any fingerprints on the glass furniture, and despite the fact that Zack's boots were always caked in mud, there weren't any footprints on the pristine white floor.

He shivered and meandered down the hall a bit, finding himself in a bathroom bigger than his entire place in the barracks. It was immediately obvious where Zack spent his time when he was actually at home – there were some dirty towels scattered on the floor from who-knew-when, half-empty bottles of shampoo and conditioner in the shower rack, and – was that cream-oil body wash?

The blond didn't consider himself a snoop, but he couldn't resist peeking behind the medicine cabinet – because, you know, door on it was ajar. He found a shelf of various painkillers (which confused him, since he'd heard that mako neutralized any such drugs upon absorption) and to his surprise, the other three shelves were filled with nothing but a huge array of hair products. Gels, sprays, creams, leave-in conditioners, and...were those _sparkly bobby pins?_

"So you found my secret stash, eh?"

Cloud jumped about a mile and knocked into the harvest of hair stuff on the shelves, causing some of the bottles to clatter to the floor. He immediately bent down to pick them up, ignoring how Zack was totally cracking up at him.

"When I said to make yourself at home, I didn't mean to snoop through my stuff, but whatever works!"

"I'm sorry," Cloud replied, blushing a bit. He set a can of mega-hold hairspray on the shelf upside down.

"Nah, it's okay." Zack waved a dismissive hand. "I knock that stuff over on a daily basis. Well, weekly basis." He paused. "Alright, _monthly_ basis at the rate I'm going."

Cloud looked at the tub of pomade he was holding before setting it in the cabinet. "Why do you need all of this stuff, anyway? It's natural, isn't it?"

"For the most part."

"And then I heard you use the same shampoo as Sephiroth, but only if there's leftovers." Cloud glanced at the shower rack again.

Zack tried and failed horribly to conceal his laughter. He was hanging onto the sink for dear life, and before he knew it, his sides were convulsing insanely.

Cloud frowned at him. "What?"

"Ahaha, sorry, but..." Zack trailed off with another fit of laughter. "How do you know that?"

Cloud blushed to the roots of his hair. "Uh, well..." He scratched the back of his neck and mumbled something inaudible.

"What, Spike?"

"I'm in the Silver Elite," Cloud blurted out.

This information seemed to both amuse and intrigue Zack. "Oh reeeally?"

"Yeah." Cloud was still blushing.

"So am I, you know."

"Really?" Zack nodded. "Oh, wow, I didn't realize you were a fan of the General too..."

"Eh, I guess, but I wasn't really given a chance." Zack laughed quietly, as if at some private joke.

"Oh." Cloud fell into silence, fingering the edge of a bottle of super-hold gel. "Well, uh..."

"Yeah?"

The blond paused and shook his head. "Never mind."

"Okay." Zack grabbed the bottle from Cloud's hands and put it away. "So tell me something..."

"What?"

"How did you know that I use the same shampoo as Sephiroth?"

It was amazing how Cloud hadn't toppled over headfirst already, really, with what how fast the blood seemed to rush to his face. "I, uh..."

Zack had a positively _evil_ glint in his eyes. That wasn't cute – not even mako eyes should gleam like that! "You're in my fan club, aren't you?"

"..."

"I knew it!" The SOLDIER burst into more laughter, proving he totally had more than one funny bone. Or something. "That's how you knew all that personal stuff about me when we first started hanging out! Only my fan club knows that I have sunflowers on my bathing suit!"

"And how do _you_ know that?"

Zack shrugged. "I'm the twelfth member."

"You're a member of your own fan club!?"

"Yup!"

"Isn't that a bit..." Cloud struggled to find the right word, "...narcissistic?"

Zack tilted his head, appearing to think about it for a moment before shrugging with a silly grin. "Nope!" Cloud rolled his eyes, completely missing the smirk on Zack's face until he asked, "So what number are you?"

There was that explosive blush again. "Excuse me!?"

"C'mon, I _know_ you're in my fan club." Zack's grin turned lecherous. "Hoping to get any..._insider_ information there, Spike?"

Cloud looked at his feet, the only thing he could do when he was cornered like this. It wasn't his fault that he'd just happened to speak to the receptionist that started the Zack Fair Fan Club! She was a _receptionist_, for crying out loud. People were _supposed_ to talk to her!

...Although, of course the matter of how the club had gotten into the conversation in the first place was a completely different topic. That's right.

"...Seven."

"Huh?"

"I'm member number seven."

This amused Zack greatly for some reason (although really, what _didn't_ amuse the man?). "You got to my club before I did!" he laughed.

Cloud wasn't quite sure what to say to that. "Oh."

"I'm glad you're seven, though." Zack inched forward and trapped Cloud with his arms, giving him a sweet smile that was totally overridden by the mischievous glow in his eyes.

"O-oh?" Cloud stuttered. Well, that was something he could submit for the next newsletter: Zack's eyes glowed even without the help of mako.

"Yeah. The number seven's supposed to be lucky, you know?" Almost hesitantly, he leaned forward and brushed his nose against the blond's, still smiling. "What do you think?"

"I..." Cloud trailed off, suddenly extremely aware of how close Zack's face was. He _knew_ that there had always been a sort of..._attraction_ between them, but...

The doorbell suddenly rang, presumably for the pizza that Zack had ordered who knew how long ago. The SOLDIER pulled away, looking the faintest bit disappointed, but continued grinning and ruffled Cloud's hair. "Do ya feel lucky?' he joked quietly before leaving to answer that persistent doorbell.

Cloud let out a long breath, not trusting himself to move until Zack was safely out of the room. He shook himself out a bit and took a deep breath before also starting to leave to get some pizza before Zack snarfed it all.

However, he paused and took out his phone when he glanced at the medicine cabinet, typing a message to the fan club president, knowing it would be well-received since it was something they'd all been wondering:

_Nope, it's not all natural. As for the rest of him...well, that's a bit private._

He _did_ feel lucky today.

* * *

Well? Do ya, punk? ;D

I totally bet that Cloud was in Zack's fan club. ;D Heck, I would be, too. Zack pwns all! 8D

And you know what else pwns? Totally fabulous **reviews **from totally fabulous readers! -showers you all with cookies-


	6. Oranges

Blurg, finally the next one! And now I feel bad since it's rather short, oh dear. xD But I personally find it cute, hehe. I'm all about the fluff for these two, even though the remaining themes will probably be a little angsty. AHHH.

Um. Anyway. xD Enjoy!

* * *

**Oranges**

Cloud wearily blinked his eyes open before immediately closing them again to stretch languidly, sighing when he cracked his back. He snuggled back into the covers, feeling completely warm and content and ready to sleep for another day or so.

He sleepily mused that he must've stayed over at Zack's again last night, because there was no way he'd be so comfortable at his own place. The fact that he wasn't wearing any clothes confirmed it.

Cloud smiled in his pseudo-sleep, hugging a pillow to himself since Zack didn't seem to be in the bed with him. He briefly wondered where the older man was, but was entirely too sleepy to think about it too hard. There were better thing he could daydream about...like the previous night, for instance.

For some reason, thinking of that made him realize that he really needed to go to the bathroom. He wanted to brush his teeth or at least gargle or something – his mouth tasted like an old sock.

There was a discarded pair of pants on the floor, so Cloud pulled them on before his trek to the bathroom, feeling a bit silly as he did so, but it was just weird for him to be naked while walking around, even in the privacy of Zack's apartment. Zack thought it was cute, though, so he didn't really care.

After quickly relieving himself, Cloud pulled his toothbrush from the holder – it still amazed him at how...well, _loved_ he felt at something as simple as having a permanent toothbrush at Zack's place – and grimaced when he found the toothpaste. Zack, always up for something new, had started using some new flavored stuff, so right now they were going through a tube of 'Orange Citrus' flavored stuff. Cloud didn't really like it - toothpaste was supposed to be mint flavored, end of story. It defied all logic of everything ever for it to taste differently.

Nevertheless, he brushed with it anyway, deciding that orange flavored teeth were better than an old sock flavored mouth. The time he glanced up from spitting in the sink, he nearly choked on his brush when found a pair of stunning blue eyes staring at his reflection.

"Morning, sleepyhead," Zack murmured, tactfully ignoring Cloud's flailing as he slipped his arms around the blond, grinning at the mirror.

Cloud quickly rinsed his mouth out before leaning against Zack, frowning at his reflection. "I'm not a sleepyhead," he protested.

Zack burst out laughing, lacing his fingers across Cloud's stomach. "Yes you are, if all the snoring was any indication."

"I don't snore!"

"Yes you do."

The blond huffed indignantly, but didn't push Zack away and instead leaned back into him some more, closing his eyes for a moment and putting his hands on Zack's. "So where'd you go, anyway?"

"SOLDIER stuff," Zack replied, resting his chin on Cloud's head.

"Why didn't you leave a note?"

"I told you I was leaving, but I guess you didn't hear me with all that snoring," Zack teased.

"Shut up."

"Make me."

Cloud's eyes popped open at that and he smirked at Zack's reflection before turning around to face the real thing. "Gladly," he replied quietly, pulling the SOLDIER down for a short kiss.

...Or rather, what he _intended_ to be a short kiss, anyway. Zack wouldn't have any of that, especially since he hadn't made out with Cloud for nearly eight hours now. Oh, the horror.

Cloud certainly didn't have a problem with that, even though Zack had been a total jerk just now, with that snoring business and all. But it was really hard to stay mad at him, especially when his tongue brushed against his own in that way that always sent shivers down his spine. He stood up on his tiptoes, meeting the other's lips better.

It was quite awhile before they parted. Zack grinned, chuckling a little after he'd caught his breath.

"What's so funny?" Cloud wanted to know, still panting a little.

"You taste like oranges." Zack was laughing now. "Did you already have breakfast or something?"

The blond rolled his eyes. "No," he said with a frown. "It's from your stupid toothpaste."

"Oh yeah," Zack replied, looking for all the world like he'd forgotten about that tube of toothpaste madness, like he hadn't used the stuff himself maybe an hour or two ago.

Cloud rolled his eyes again. "When are you going to get something normal?"

"Never, as long as you're here." Zack grinned. "Besides," he added, leaning down to give the blond another lingering kiss, "it makes you taste like mornings. Y'know, good ones, where we don't have any work and we just lay around all day." He gave a sheepish smile.

Cloud sighed a little, reaching up to nuzzle under Zack's chin. As much as he hated brushing with something that made him feel like he was rubbing orange peels on his teeth...

"I think I can live with that."

* * *

That orange flavored toothpaste is MADNESS. I don't like anything but mint, either. But maybe that's because mint stuff is awesome. Omnomnomn.

**Reviews **are totally fabulous and make me shower Zack-shaped cookies on the world! :D


	7. Trust in Your Heart

Holy cheese! I love going months between writing stuff...er, not. xD I blame my sudden addiction to roleplaying. And working on my Zack costume like crazy until I got sick of looking at it. ZACK, WHY MUST YOUR HAIR BE SO CRAZY. WHYYYY.

-ahem- Anyway. xD This one's kinda sappy-like. It was inspired by one of those Yubinbasha doujin's, but I can't remember for the life of me the title of which one and my computer's too laggy for me to go through it. Oh, well. Enjoy!

* * *

** Trust In Your Heart**

"I think we got off lucky this time," Zack said almost nonchalantly. After glancing around to make sure no one had seen them walk into this little hole of a cave, Zack gently slid Cloud's arm off of his shoulder and set him down, plopping down next to him with a sigh when the blond was set.

"That was the most we've seen of Shinra for a long time, though. I think they're finally getting off our backs!"

Cloud's only response was his steady breathing. Zack sighed. That breathing had been one of the only things keeping him going as fast as he was. They were going to make it to Midgar, they just _had_ to.

"_Luck's not really on our side, considering that we're pretty much wanted men and...well_, you _know how powerful Shinra is."_

"It's luck that we've got this far already!" Zack replied to Cloud's imaginary words. Sometimes if he thought about it really hard, it actually _could_ be Cloud speaking. Maybe that was just the crazy mind of someone who'd been alone too long with only the army on their ass and his comatose best friend for company.

"_I'm not good enough?"_ The words were quiet and a little hurt in Zack's mind.

"Of course you are!" Zack reached an arm around Cloud and pulled him close with a little sigh, smiling a bit when the blond's head automatically lolled to rest on his shoulder. "You're more than good enough, silly. I'm just used to my many admirers, you know?"

No response.

Zack chuckled lightly and glanced outside of their little hidey-hole. They'd been lucky to find it since it was starting to rain a bit. Nothing crazy yet, but it was only a matter of time. At least, he hoped it was. It would be a shame to have this shelter and the most they got was a light drizzle.

"Nnngh."

Zack's gaze snapped to Cloud, thinking that that little groan was the start of him coming out of this mako addiction, but to his disappointment, it wasn't. It was just another noise to remind Zack that he hadn't been able to save Cloud from the worst.

Well, at least the worst was over now. "We're gonna get to Midgar soon," he said to the blond. It was a daily occurrence by now that he recited this little speech, but he liked it. He felt it kept both of their spirits up, especially Cloud's, wherever he was in that half-alive state of mind.

"And then we'll see Aerith. I'm sure if you're not better by then, she'll fix you right up. She's a sweet girl." Zack smiled fondly at the thought of the flower girl. He knew she'd love Cloud instantly, just like he did. "Then we'll go and get jobs. Maybe we can be mercenaries or something. Or open an odd-job business." He stretched with a huge yawn before returning his arm around Cloud. "But either way, I've gotta teach you how to greet people first. You have no manners."

"_What do you know?"_

"Please, Spike," Zack said, pretending to sound exasperated. "You're the only person I know who acted kinder to Sephiroth than his fellow townspeople. You still need to tell me why you insisted on wearing your helmet during our mission there, but that can wait."

More silence. If Cloud actually could hear him, that utterly failed mission was probably the last thing he wanted to think about at the moment. A whole town dead, Sephiroth dead, and now the two of them on the run like some kind of criminals.

Zack sighed a bit and started rummaging around in his pocket with his free hand, pulling out the other thing that kept his spirits up – Aerith's wishlist, the one she'd given to him before he'd left.

_I'd like to spend more time with you_.

As he unfolded the note, something fell from it and landed with a light, barely-there noise on the stone floor of the cave. Zack squinted around near his leg until he found a tiny white earring identical to the one already in his ear. He picked it up between two gloved fingertips, staring at it like he wasn't quite sure what he was looking at.

"Oh yeah," Zack said out loud, as though Cloud were listening to his thoughts. He smiled a bit, remembering the day he'd gotten this pair of earrings – the day he officially made it into SOLDIER. A bunch of the guys had gotten it done, and far be it from Zack to say no to any kind of tradition between them, especially something he'd been wanting to do for awhile anyway. He'd kept the spare earring, although he never really knew why.

...Well, until now.

Zack glanced at Cloud again, confirming that the blond did indeed have a pierced ear. Now he knew _exactly_ what to do with the spare earring in his fingers.

"Alright, Spike." Zack leaned over as best he could and carefully fastened the earring in Cloud's ear, his tongue poking out of the corner of his mouth in concentration. "Lessee, what was it...uh, in sickness and health...'til death do us part? Eh, I dunno." He finally got the earring on, breathing a sigh of relief before smiling at it fondly.

"We'll figure it out once you...Cloud?"

To his astonishment, there were a few silent tears trailing down the blond's face, although his expression was as blank as ever. It broke Zack's heart a little to think that Cloud didn't even know he was crying...but then again, why would he _randomly_ cry right now? It seemed too coincidental, and Zack didn't believe in coincidences.

A grin split his face. "I _knew_ you were in there!" He pulled Cloud closer, resting his cheek on top of the other's head. "See, it'll be fine. You'll make it out of this."

"_I know we will."_

"Soon we'll be in Midgar, Spike. I can feel it. Well, I could probably feel it better if I had a map, but whatever. We'll be there in no time at this rate!"

"_I trust you. With all my heart."_

Another tear slowly slipped from Cloud's eyes, unseen by Zack.

* * *

Oh, my boys. T_T

They're so darn loveable...especially when there's a **review **involved! 8D


	8. Angel Fallen From Above

Wooo, finally the next one! And my first update of '09! *gasp*

This one just poured out of me really fast – in like an hour, which is pretty unusual for me. I saw the Crisis Core ending for only the second time ever last night, and I suppose it inspired me.

But any rate, enjoy the slightly angsty madness! *flail*

* * *

**Angel Fallen From Above**

_Those wings...I want them, too._

It seemed to be some sort of 1st class privilege to have wings. And privilege was exactly how Zack saw it, because in his eyes, those wings separated them all. Made them special. After all, you could save a lot of people if you had wings.

He wished that he'd had wings during this whole crazy on-the-run thing. He would've been able to fly both him and Cloud to Midgar and see Aerith. And hopefully, the wind would be nice enough to snap Cloud out of his mako addiction.

"See?" Zack would say. "Flying feels...pretty good."

But he didn't get those wings until it was too late to help the one he cared about the most.

--

When Genesis had first revealed his feathery black wing, Zack had been shocked in wonder rather than the disgusted way Genesis had probably been expecting. He had to admit, it fascinated him, especially when the other SOLDIER flew away, looking like some sort of dark angel against the sky.

_Angel_…

Yes, _that's_ what they were, Zack was sure of it. Not monsters, like all three friends were somehow so convinced, at least eventually. Then again, Genesis's wing had been adorned with feathers as black as night. Maybe those feathers represented how his soul was so very _corrupted by vengeance_. Perhaps he'd been a monster all along, even before the experiments and mako and dedicating his life to SOLDIER.

Whatever they all were, Zack wished he could've helped, instead just tagging along for the ride.

--

Angeal's wing had been white – exactly that of an angel. The word _monster_ didn't even _cross_ Zack's mind when his mentor had revealed who he really was and claimed he dreamed of vengeance. Zack refused to believe that – could something that was supposed to mean unspeakable beauty really condemn someone to such thoughts of revenge?

Angeal had never lusted after it like Genesis had, though. Not really. Maybe he had at first, but Zack couldn't deny the fact that his mentor had genuinely enjoyed flying him around while Genesis saw it as a fact of life.

And there, perhaps, was the real difference between the angel and the monster.

But unfortunately, Angeal hadn't seen that until it was far too late and the symbol of his dreams and honor was resting comfortably in Zack's capable hands.

--

Sephiroth had never needed wings, at least that Zack could see. The man could pretty much fly without them and was always hailed as a hero – the hero everyone wanted to be. Well, at least until he'd gone crazy.

Zack wondered what Sephiroth's wing would've looked like had he had one. White, like the angels they were all supposed to be? Or as black as a soul consumed by vengeance?

He didn't know. And really, he didn't want to try and guess. Honestly, he'd always felt some sort of connection to Sephiroth in the fact that neither of them had the wings of a SOLDIER. But he should've known how he was only kidding himself – Zack had never been experimented on. He'd never stood on that fine line between angel and monster, light and dark, good and evil. All three of the others had, at least at some point.

But he never, ever would've guessed that Sephiroth would trade his sanity for the price of the sky.

--

He wondered what Aerith would look like with wings.

When he'd fallen through the roof of the church, part of him was thinking that Angeal would fly down and rescue him with that wing he'd shown him earlier. But no, instead he found himself face-to-face with a whole different sort of angel.

It was easy to imagine that he'd died and gone to heaven. After all, he was surrounded by the sweet smell of flowers – so rare in Midgar – and an equally sweet voice calling to him.

But of course, he was on solid ground, staring in the green eyes of the sweetest angel he knew he'd ever meet. Much like Sephiroth, she didn't need wings to fly, although their reasons for that were as different as night and day. He so desperately wanted to show her the sky, where she belonged – spreading her wings and filling the world with the flowers that so mysteriously wanted to only be tended by her.

And after he escaped from the confines of Nibelheim, he wished he had wings so he could fly both him and Cloud back to her sweet angel's voice.

He thought for a moment that he would finally get those wings; finally become a SOLDIER who could fly. But no – it was just that one teasing feather of Angeal's that reminded Zack that he couldn't fly, that his earthbound soul tarnished the SOLDIER name.

Zack was determined. He'd get his wings and take him and Cloud to Aerith, the angel who would eventually lead them both to their purpose.

--

Cloud didn't need wings.

But Zack had to think that the blond would look _awfully_ good with them. Or maybe once Zack got his wings, he'd press Cloud close to himself and use those feathers to cover them both in their own little cocoon, where the world wasn't so confusing.

He felt like he'd earned his own set on wings when he threw himself into training the little infantryman. Cloud was always so determined – exactly how Zack had been when he was in those shoes so many years ago. Or maybe it wasn't that long ago. Time had a way of flying away from him and carrying it on a dusting of feathers.

_SOLDIER is like a den of monsters – don't go inside._

That's what he'd told Cloud that weary night at Nibelheim, but he knew he was lying to himself and Cloud. Anything to keep the blond away from all the vengeance and hostility and confusion – it was his way of protecting him.

Yeah, protecting him, even though Zack knew damn well that SOLDIER wasn't full of monsters. Then again, it wasn't quite full of angels, either – it was something in between, and somehow Zack knew that it would always be like that. Cloud shouldn't have to be subjected to such confusion. He cared about the blond too much and set himself to prove that over and over.

Finally, he'd found something worth having more than those wings.

--

"Boy oh boy, the price of freedom is steep."

What was the price of freedom, anyway? His SOLDIER honor? Those wings? His sanity?

But he knew deep down that the price couldn't be Cloud. Never. No matter what, Cloud _was_ going to make it. He'd promised both of them that.

Maybe, he thought as memories of Aerith fluttered in and out of his mind, he should've promised himself that they'd _both_ make it.

As he held Cloud close and handed him the Buster Sword with his last breaths, Zack couldn't help but smile throughout it all. It was so surreal – the rain, the bullets through his body leaving literal pools of blood that no human could've ever come out of, the way Cloud was staring at him in confusion.

Zack wanted so badly to reassure him, but he knew there was no way he was getting out of this – he wasn't a monster or an angel. He didn't have wings. All his life, he'd sat on the sidelines of good and bad, just trying to do the right thing for those around him.

He was...merely human.

A mere human who could not take the weight of so many bullets, so many people wanting him dead. Darkness fluttered around him as he finally gave into his eternal rest, of course not hearing Cloud's scream or noticing that the rain had stopped. His soul couldn't sense these things.

And when light did finally greet him again, he was met with the sight of...an angel?

No...a _friend_.

The hand was guiding him towards the Lifestream, the place he belonged now. He'd done his duty – his dreams and honor were in very capable hands. Cloud was going to be alright. He'd see to that from the sky.

Those wings...he'd gotten them, too.

* * *

I am convinced Zack went on vacation. NOBODY CAN PROVE TO ME OTHERWISE. *cough* Anyway. xD

Is anyone here going to Megacon in February/March? I'm going to be cosplaying as Zack, naturally. And I'd love to see if I could find a Cloud I could smooch for pictures. |D Clack pwns all, doncha know.

You know what else does? **Reviews! **:D


	9. Fallen Leaves

-returns after cosplay nearly consumed her- Oh, look! I actually have an update for this! IT'S A MIRACLE!

And I'm trying to get back to my fluffy roots, ohoho! Ahem. xD

* * *

**Fallen Leaves**

"I'm a 1st class SOLDIER," Zack cried, tightening his grip on the handle of his current weapon. "I go on missions around the world and fight huge monsters that could make a meal out of me and meet lots of beautiful women."

"Uhhh..."

"Okay, so that last one had no boobs and very hairy legs, but you get the point! We're trained to infiltrate and slice things and win wars. Not...not..."

"Rake leaves?"

"Gahhh!" Zack groaned, letting go of the rake in his hands and flopping facedown on a pile of crunchy leaves, only to get a mouthful of them. "Oh, ew."

Cloud rolled his eyes and continued raking. It seemed unheard of that he'd ever be more mature than a SOLDIER – at least until he met Zack Fair.

Then again, that wasn't saying much since a pair of socks was more mature than Zack.

He continued his raking, determined to do a good job, even if Zack would rather eat dirt. Literally. Besides, they were raking leaves so they'd be out of the way when the Maintenance Department plotted a place to put in a new reactor. That was pretty important, and Cloud was glad he could say he'd had a part in it, even if it was only making the ground presentable.

"Spiiiike."

Of course, it'd be a lot easier if Zack would actually _help_.

"Spiiiike, c'mon! Take a break with me! You've been working too hard!"

"Somebody has to," Cloud snapped.

"Oooh, touchy, touchy."

Cloud rolled his eyes, crunching his leaves into a neat pile. After awhile, he became very aware of eyes on him, but tried to ignore it since that was usually the best tactic when it came to dealing with a playful Zack.

Not that he didn't like it. Hell, he secretly thrived on the attention. It didn't – or maybe it did – help that he and Zack had a weird sorta...friend-lationship that had been growing ever since he blurted out a confession one day while they were training. Zack hadn't looked disgusted, but did say he'd have to think about it. Since then, he'd seemed to thrive in taking every opportunity to touch the blond as much as he could.

And now, while they were supposed to be raking, was definitely no exception. While Cloud was lost in his thoughts, Zack stealthily grabbed his handle, causing him to faceplant right into Zack's pile of unraked leaves.

"Mmf!" he cried, the sound muffled by dirt. And more leaves. Where the hell were they all coming from? "Zack! What was that for!?"

"Just wanted to get you down here," Zack replied with a little smile. "Comfy, isn't it?"

"No," Cloud spat out with more scorn than he intended. "We're supposed to be raking. If the sergeant comes out here and sees we're not done –"

Zack gave an overly dramatic, exasperated sigh. "Spike, you're with a 1st class SOLDIER – who totally shouldn't be raking leaves, but that's beside the point. Point is, you're with me, so nothing's gonna happen. Okay?"

"Yeah, but..."

"But what?"

"I just want to do a good job," Cloud muttered. "Even with your help, I haven't really gotten noticed much since I've been here."

"Except by me."

"Except by –" Cloud paused and glanced at Zack. "Yeah," he said after a moment, speaking carefully. "Except by you."

Zack grinned and patted Cloud's arm, staring at him for a moment before looking at the sky again. "This is kinda nice," he sighed, smiling again.

Cloud saw nothing nice about lying in pile of dirty leaves and sitting around doing absolutely nothing, so he had to ask: "What is?"

"This." Zack shrugged, looking like he didn't really know how to elaborate. "Nice day and I'm spending it with my best buddy. What could be better than that?"

"I dunno," Cloud murmured, unable to help but blush a bit. He'd never been a 'best buddy' to anyone...especially someone he liked. After all, he and Tifa hadn't exactly been schoolyard chums.

Zack was still talking. "And ya know what else?"

"What?"

"I really don't want to rake these leaves," he huffed, flopping his arms down and scattering a bunch everywhere. "I kinda like them. We didn't get any falling ones like this in Gongaga."

Cloud mustered up the little geography he knew. "But...isn't Gongaga _surrounded_ by trees?"

"Well, yeah!" Zack picked up a leaf, twirling it by its stem. "But they're not the falling sort of variety. Gongaga stays pretty humid most of the time, so autumn is sort of a hit-or-miss thing. Usually a miss."

"Oh."

"What about Nibelheim?" Zack rolled over on his side and Cloud noticed with amusement that some leaves were stuck in his hair. "Did you get anything like this?"

"Not really," Cloud answered. "We didn't have many trees up there. Just...mountains."

"Ah." Zack nodded in understanding. "So you should be appreciating these a lot more, Spike! Falling leaves are rarity!"

"It's not that I don't, uh, appreciate them," Cloud said, brushing a leaf off of his pants. "It's just...they're dead leaves, Zack. Not exactly the most thrilling things in the world."

"Buuuut they could be!"

"What?"

Zack chuckled and rested his chin in his hands. "When I was a kid, I had this insane little crush on this girl. I thought she was really cute, since she wore her hair in these two braids and always wore pink. Not to mention that she had the biggest brown eyes ever. My seven-year-old self just thought she was the prettiest thing I've ever seen."

'_Wonderful,'_ Cloud thought with some distain. '_Go on and tell the guy who likes you how pretty a girl is.'_

"But anyway," Zack continued, oblivious to Cloud's turmoil if the funny little smile on his face was any indication, "I became really good friends with her one summer, even though it was at that age where boys and girls are convinced the other has cooties. But of course I didn't let that bother me." He grinned, and Cloud couldn't help but think that hell would freeze over if there was ever a time when Zack Fair actually voluntarily stayed away from girls.

"Anyway, we were really bored on afternoon since it was hot and muggy and since our parents were tired of hearing us complain that it was hot and muggy, they sent us outside to play."

"What a punishment."

"I'm getting there," Zack said with a laugh. "So anyway, we were outside sort of scuffing around since it was too hot to walk. We ended up in this wooded area near my house and we found this old watering hole, but it was completely muddy, probably from monsters and stuff going through it.

"Me and this girl are just sitting there, trying to skip rocks on what was virtually mud, when I get this brilliant idea to see if the water was actually as muddy as it seemed to be."

Cloud wrinkled his nose. "Was it?"

"Ohhh yeah. Pure slop," Zack laughed. "But it felt really, really cool. Like, literally. It was nowhere near as hot out when I was covered in mud."

"What'd the girl do?"

"I asked her to come in and she refused at first, but she was sorta a tomboy so I just teased her a little and in she went. Soon we were muddier than our tent on that last mission." Which was saying a lot, considering they'd been stationed in a swamp. "And we were rolling around like pigs, throwing mud at each other and generally assuring ourselves that we wouldn't be clean for the rest of the summer."

"Rest of your childhoods, you mean."

Zack chuckled. "And right in the middle of one fight, I suddenly got this brilliant idea to lean forward, pucker my mud-encrusted lips, and kiss her. Which I did."

Cloud would've fallen over if he hadn't been lying down. As it was, his eyes got so wide they nearly fell out of his head. "What!?"

"I know!" Zack was laughing. "Smooth moves, even as a kid!"

"What happened next?" Cloud was oddly intrigued. Well, maybe not so oddly. How many people got to hear about their crush's first kiss?

"She freaked," the SOLDIER admitted. "As any seven-year-old probably would. She ran straight home and later I got grounded for tracking mud in the house, so I didn't see her for a week. Next time I did, I'd already developed a little crush on her friend, so no harm done."

Cloud snorted. "I've never heard of a seven-year-old ladies' man."

"I had them all eating out of the palm of my muddy hand."

"I bet." A pause. "But what the hell does that have to do with dead leaves being thrilling?"

"No story is not worth hearing," Zack said, an odd glint of pride in his eyes. "And in this case, it tells you that sometimes the weirdest things can remind you of exciting things. I can't squelch through mud or brush it off my boots without thinking of my first kiss."

"That's..." Cloud couldn't believe he was about to say this, "really sweet, actually. Is that why you're always smiling when you're muddy and gross?"

"Pretty much." Zack was echoing that smile, apparently glad that Cloud understood one of his life lessons.

Cloud still wasn't all that thrilled. "I still don't see what sort of good memory I can attach to these, though." He tossed a handful of leaves at Zack. "Plus, we won't even see them that much once they put this new reactor in."

"Which is why it should be a reeeally special memory. A really, really good one."

"Such as?"

To Cloud's astonishment, Zack suddenly rolled himself over so that he was hovering above the blond, their faces mere inches apart and the crackle of dried leaves filling the air.

"Z-Zack!?"

"Such as our first of hopefully many kisses and me telling you that I like you too?"

"Wha-" Cloud barely got the words out before surprisingly soft lips covered his own, coaxing him into a gentle, yet somehow demanding kiss.

Cloud was no fool. He stilled in shock for a moment until he was eagerly kissing back, wrapping his hands around Zack's shoulders and pulling him closer. The leaves cackled and cracked around them with the smallest of movements and it was hard to deny the earthy, almost _manly_ scent in the air.

'_Just like him,'_ Cloud thought, smiling when Zack pulled away and he slowly opened his eyes. A few leaves fell from the above branches and scattered around them, making Cloud laugh lightly as he plucked one from Zack's hair.

Zack grinned in return. "Think they're so dirty and boring now?" he asked, nodding at the leaf.

"No," Cloud replied, still smiling. "I mean, at least it's not mud."

"It could be." Zack brushed his lips against the blond's in an imitation of a kiss. "Hell, I'll try and make everything that's dirty and smelly special for you."

"Well, you know..." Cloud arched an eyebrow. "My uniform is pretty dirty. And I'm pretty sure it stinks."

"...Reeeally." Without another word, Zack got to his feet and offered his hand to Cloud, waggling his eyebrows. The two disappeared back into the city, leaving their job undone.

A week later, Zack got a newsletter from Shinra on his phone about the construction of a reactor getting cancelled. Something about there being too many leaves in the way...

* * *

Don't ask me why Shinra couldn't just use a leaf blower. They're probably too busy buying Sephiroth shampoo or something. xD;

Also, Megacon was pretty awesome, but get this – the only Clouds I saw there already had Zacks with them! Is that a giant Clack hint or what? Man. xD If anybody would like to see pictures, feel free to poke around my Livejournal (there's a link in my bio).

But not before you leave a **review **first! :D


End file.
